Power of Darkness
Information: Power of Darkness ''was the eleventh industry album released by Two Steps From Hell and the eleventh overall. Published in 2010, it featured songs of the epic genre. As of 2017, all of the songs (with the exception of the original versions of "Ghost Brigades" and "The Soul That Must Awaken") have been rereleased to the public on the albums Invincible, Archangel, Halloween, Classics Volume One, Legacy, Classics Volume Two and Power of Darkness Anthology. Official Website Description: Two Steps From Hell Legend, released in 2010. Powerful and dark with some really powerful and brooding tracks. Lots of hidden gems on this album that have not yet found their way into film campaigns. Recorded by Capellen orchestra in Czech and Los Angeles. YouTube Channel Description: Power Of Darkness was released March 12 2010. One year in the making, it features 32 compositions recorded with the Capellen Orchestra in Czech, drums recorded in Los Angeles, various soloists from around the globe and choir recorded in Utah. Power of Darkness comes on a specially-designed Two Steps From Hell flashdrive and features choral and non-choral versions of all compositions. Early versions of Power Of Darkness cues have already found their way into the ad campaigns of Prince Of Persia and 2012. Power Of Darkness is an epic trailer music release that is the best sounding, most focused music that we have ever recorded. It combines artistry with impact. Track List: Vol. 1 Epic Drama #Power of Darkness by Thomas Bergersen (later released on Halloween)'' #Fire Nation'' by Nick Phoenix'' (later released on ''Invincible)'' #Black Blade'' by Thomas Bergersen; feat. Francesca Genco'' (later released on ''Invincible ''and ''Legacy)'' #Master of Shadows'' by Nick Phoenix'' (later released on ''Invincible)'' #What's Happening to Me'' by Thomas Bergersen; feat. Francesca Genco'' ''(later released on Archangel)'' #Atlas'' by Thomas Bergersen'' (later released on Classics Volume Two)'' #Earth Rising by Thomas Bergersen'' (later released on Classics Volume One)'' #The Soul That Must Awaken by Nick Phoenix (instrumental version later released on Power of Darkness Anthology)'' #Eternal Honor'' by Nick Phoenix (later released on Power of Darkness Anthology)'' #Gravitation'' by Thomas Bergersen; feat. Elista Todorova (later released on Power of Darkness Anthology) #Bed of Nails by Nick Phoenix (later released on'' Power of Darkness Anthology)'' #Invincible by Thomas Bergersen'' (later released on ''Invincible)'' #The Ancients'' by Nick Phoenix'' (later released on Classics Volume One)'' #Dark Harbor by Nick Phoenix'' (later released on ''Archangel)'' #Jump!'' by Thomas Bergersen (later released on Classics Volume One ''and ''Legacy)'' #The Cross of Antiquan'' by Nick Phoenix'' (later released on Classics Volume One)'' #Ten Feet Tall by Nick Phoenix (later released on Power of Darkness Anthology)'' #Ironwing'' by Nick Phoenix'' (later released on ''Archangel)'' Vol. 2 Action #Fight the Machine'' by Thomas Bergersen;'' feat. Elista Todorova (later released on ''Power of Darkness Anthology)'' #Ironheart'' by Thomas Bergersen'' (later released on Classics Volume One)'' #Velocitron by Nick Phoenix'' (later released on ''Invincible)'' #Titan Dune'' by Thomas Bergersen'' (later released on ''Archangel)'' #Argovia'' by Nick Phoenix (later released on Power of Darkness Anthology)'' #He Who Brings the Night'' by Thomas Bergersen'' (later released on ''Archangel)'' #Norwegian Pirate'' by Thomas Bergersen'' (later released on Archangel'' and'' Legacy)'' #Decimator by Thomas Bergersen (later released on Halloween)'' #Kronos'' by Nick Phoenix (later released on Power of Darkness Anthology)'' #Magnan Imus'' by Nick Phoenix'' (altered version later released on Classics Volume One)'' #Freefall by Thomas Bergersen (later released on Power of Darkness Anthology)'' #Clockmen'' by Nick Phoenix (later released on Power of Darkness Anthology)'' #Ghost Brigades'' by Nick Phoenix (instrumental version later released on Power of Darkness Anthology)'' #72 Virgins'' by Thomas Bergersen (later released on Halloween)'' Media Usage: * "Master of Shadows" was used in the trailer for the movie 2012, the trailer for the movie Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter, commercials for the movie Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2, the History Channel docudrama The Innovators: The Men Who Built America, the television show Australia's Got Talent and the National Geographic Channel documentary Mission Pluto. * "Fire Nation" was used in some History Channel documentaries, such as Titanic at 100: Mystery Solved and Your Bleeped Up Brain. * "Black Blade" was used in the trailer for the movie Priest, television spots for the movie Star Trek, television spots for the movie X-Men Origins: Wolverine, television spots for the movie X-Men: First Class, television spots for the movie Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2, television spots for the movie Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter, television spots for the movie The Book of Eli, the trailer for the video game Mass Effect 3, the trailer for the video game Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time, the trailer "Future Visions" for the video game Kingdom of Amalur: Reckoning, commercials for the video game Homefront, commercials for the video game Star Wars: The Old Republic, commercials for the video game Binary Domain, trailers for the television show The Legend of Korra, trailers for the television show Atlantis, trailers for the television show Terra Nova, the History Channel documentary The Universe Season 6, in episode "Crash Landing on Mars", the History Channel docudrama The World Wars. * "Invincible" was used in a commercial for the HBO television show Game of Thrones, the long preview for the Adventure Time episode, "Up a Tree", a performance by the Massed Bands of the Royal Marines at the 2013 Mountbatten Festival of Music in London and the History Channel documentary, The Universe Season 6, in episode "Crash Landing on Mars". * "Velocitron" was used in commercials for the movie Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 and the video game Assassin's Creed Brotherhood. * "Norwegian Pirate" was used in the Character Progression trailer for the Smuggler class of Star Wars: The Old Republic. * "Dark Harbor" was used in a trailer for Game Of Thrones. * "Ironwing" was used in the launch trailer for Bulletstorm. Trivia: * Despite not being released on any public albums at the time, Argovia was one of the pieces performed at the TSFH concert. * Elista Todorova would later appear on the songs Homecoming and Soulseeker in Thomas Bergersen's solo album Illusions. * There is some ambiguity as to who composed Fight the Machine: Phoenix is credited on the YouTube channel and Bergersen claims no credit for it in his discography on his website. However, Bergersen's name is credited on the anthology. ** It is possible the anthology album is correcting a mistake. Category:Industry Albums Category:Epic Genre Album